Beyond Final Destination 3
by Patchheart
Summary: it's been six months since train 081 crashed, one year since Devils Flight derailed, six years since the Route 23 Pile up, and seven years since Flight 180 exploded in Mid air after Takeoff. Wendy, Kevin, and Julie have survived the train crash.


beyond final destination 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Destination series

Note: Alex, Wendy, Kevin F., and Julie are alive in this story. The Final destination has not happen. (Sorry have not seen it.)

Summary: it's been six months since train 081 crashed, one year since Devils Flight derailed, six years since the Route 23 Pile up, and seven years since Flight 180 exploded in Mid air after Takeoff. Wendy, Kevin, and Julie have survived the train crash. but are nerved out, Now are three heroes must go to New York City and find the only person who has beat Death. Alex Browning.

Chapter 1 The Journey to New York begins

Wendy Christen opened her eyes to a sunny Monday. It had been Six months since Train 081 crashed killing everyone but Julie, Kevin, and her.

(Flashback)

"I was going to look you up afterwards." Kevin saw Wendy cry and breath heavy.

" You okay, something wrong? " Kevin asked worried about his friend.

"The Train." Was all Wendy could say but Kevin knew what it meant, His eyes turned to cold horror.

"Oh crap, Not again." Kevin ran to the emergency brake. Wendy turned to Julie

"We've got to get out!" Wendy screamed. Julie realizing what was happing ran to the nearest door with Wendy right behind.

"It's not working!" Kevin screamed in terror as the brakes would not come on "Somebody stop the train!" The light's started to flicker as the noise of a train derailing started. Too late,

"Julie get down!" Wendy yelled tackling Julie down to the floor. The Train violently shook throwing Kevin to floor. Wendy covered Julie as a flying wheel flew in decapitating some poor passenger. The Train shook again throwing Kevin to the wall. Another Passenger flew and hit the window that Kevin should have hit.

"No, No, Please no." The Passenger begged as the window cracked more in more till giving way. With a big scream the Passenger was thrown to the wall in the tunnel. His body was demolished, blood splattered everywhere. With on final shake. Julie, Kevin, and Wendy fell out of the train and onto the tracks. The Train slid a couple of feet before coming to a stop off of the tracks. Kevin sat up to find just a few bumps on his head but nothing serious.

"I'm alive." Kevin gasped getting up. His feet were good. "Julie, Wendy." Kevin yelled over and over till

"Kevin, I'm over here."

"Julie!" Kevin yelled running over to help her out "You Okay !" Kevin questioned pulling Julie on her feet.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy from the crash." Julie answered.

"Can you walk?"

"I believe so" Julie answered beginning to walk

"Can you help me find Wen-" Kevin couldn't finish

"Help my leg's broken!" Wendy yelled in pain. Kevin and Julie ran to Wendy's aid "Get me off these tracks! A trains coming!" As if on cue the Trains lights could be seen from the distance.

"Crap! Hang on Wendy!" Kevin yelled before dragging Wendy off the rails. Out of nowhere a security guard ran up to them

"Are you folks alri-" The train splattered him flat. specs of blood hit Wendy's, Kevin's and Julie's face. Within minutes Paramedics gathered around them to give them medical attention.

(End Flashback)

"Ring Ring" The phone blasted. Wendy got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello." Wendy mumble blinking her eyes to wake up.

"Wendy it's me, you ready to go?"

"Go where Kevin?" Wendy questioned

"To New York city, don't you remember Wendy?" Kevin questioned

"I completely forgot!" Wendy answered in return. In the six Months after the train incident, Death had made seven attempts to kill Wendy, Kevin, and Julie each. All had avoided Death but Knew it would be but a matter of time till Death would kill them. The three decided that they would go to New York City and find some answers since it all began at New York City. "How Long will it take you to get here?" Wendy asked snapping out of thought.

"It should take me an Hour" Kevin told her

"Okay I'll be ready" Wendy told Kevin then hung up. In just one hour she, Julie, and Kevin would be on the road to New York City. _But will we make it. _

(Will they make it find in the next chapter and please review thanks.)


End file.
